


Fighting One's Instincts

by KusanoSaku



Series: The Legacy of the Will of Fire [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Hana, Alpha Tsume, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chuunin Exams, Eventual leader Shino, F/M, First Love, First Meetings, Future best friends Kiba & Shino, Hinata is like a cute puppy, Kankurou-Centric, Kiba-centric, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Slow Burn, Team Kurenai is a Pack, omega kiba
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusanoSaku/pseuds/KusanoSaku
Summary: After losing his mother at two, Kankurō spends five years mothered by his Uncle Yashamaru. The older he gets the more aware he is of his father's absence in their life and Suna's hatred of his brother. While Kiba who is raised in Konoha, struggles with being born an Omega and living with two Alpha females.





	Fighting One's Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> Inuzukas gained their abilities when an ancestor saved the life of a god in the form of a dog. All offspring were born with Alpha, Beta or Omega traits. While female Alphas are semi-accepted (usually only in the main line), male Omegas are often treated as an embarrassment (runts). Calling a male Inuzuka an Omega is the worst insult possible, they have become so rare that it has become a euphemism for weakness.

Chapter 1

 

Inuzuka Kiba was surprised when Yūhi Kurenai-sensei told them that she was putting them all down as Chūnin Exam candidates.

 

Sure, Hinata had come a long way, all of them had…

 

After all, Kurenai-sensei had taken three loners and managed to shape them into a team…

 

Hyūga Hinata had more confidence when they were out on missions and she rarely stuttered these days.

 

Kurenai-sensei told them that the choice was optional and that it was their choice to participate but ultimately, if any one of them felt they needed more time, then she would let them take it.

 

Kiba and Akamaru had formed a tighter bond since graduating the academy and the more time they spent away from his intimidating mother and sister as well as their nin-ken, the stronger and more confident they were. Kiba goofed off when they weren’t on missions to hide his internal sense of unworthiness. He knew he wasn’t as dominant as his Alpha mother and sister. Heck, their dogs, all four of them could eat him for lunch…

 

Honestly, it was embarrassing how easily they could cow him…

 

The three of them had separated to think, while Kiba and Shino were determined to participate they were suspicious that the entire team had to enter but pushing Hinata before she felt ready would do more harm to her already damaged self-confidence.

 

Needless to say, they were excited when Hinata met them at their usual training ground to tell them she wanted to try.

 

They would never force her even if that were Kurenai-sensei’s concern…

 

Kiba would have waited, even if Shino were the one who really deserved to be a chūnin…

 

XooooooX

 

Kankurō was silently excited about their finally being approved to sit the Chūnin Exams…

 

Given the true difficulty level of their assigned missions, they were definitely worthy.

 

It was irritating that it took rescuing him from the Third Tsuchikage’s apprentice Deidara before their worth was acknowledged.

 

They were going to travel by sand cloud: Baki, Temari, himself, Gaara and Shira.

 

Mostly they traveled that way to irritate his father, the Fourth Kazekage.

 

Neither his siblings nor himself had any real respect for the man as a father. Even as the Kazekage, they merely paid lip service to his office.

 

There was the added benefit of unnerving his father’s guards as well.

 

Since they’d solved the mystery of those sandstorms with more ease than expected, his father had seemed irritated that they’d all returned relatively unscathed…

 

Kankurō had suspicions that his father had hoped that the mission would get Gaara killed and for that, he wouldn’t forgive him…

 

Kankurō enjoyed the fact that they got to relax and contain their chakra while his father and his guards wasted theirs by running.

                                                          

Shira had learned to cook from Temari just as he and Gaara had so they would choose the campsite where Shira would cook while Gaara meditated to regain his lost chakra from traveling. Their father would or would not meet up with them depending on how faster or how long they ran…

 

Sand shelters did diminish the heat and Suna-nin preferred to travel at night to avoid the blistering heat of the desert.

 

Because of Shukaku, Gaara was afraid to sleep and had developed insomnia much to Temari’s worry…

 

Not that Kankurō didn’t worry; he just wasn’t as vocal or obvious about it…

 

Since the deaths first of their mother and later, Uncle Yashamaru; Temari had become a surrogate mother to them both despite being only two and three years respectfully older than they were…

 

Unlike Gaara, Temari and Shira; Kankurō wasn’t really looking forward to a village full of strangers and their unfamiliar loud, quarrelsome children…

 

 


End file.
